In a world of Naruto
by 220
Summary: Love, lust, lies, and vengeance. Catalina thought she was delirious when she woke up to see Sasuke's face after a terrible accident. When her destiny unfolds in the land of konohagakure Cat must decide to either follow it or return home. Rated M; Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Blinding lights, loud booming music. I struggled through the thick crowd to find Allison. I shouldn't have bought us here. When I found her, she was dancing in slow circles with an unknown boy, despite the fast upbeat music. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the boy's arms.

"We're going." I mumbled and kept my eyes down as I once again struggled through the crowd to the exit.

I tossed her the keys to the car and slid in the passenger seat.

"You drive. I feel faint and I don't plan on dying tonight." I said in a voice that was only slightly above a whisper.

Allison started the car and easily pushed on the gas. She narrowed her eyes and it seemed as if she were struggling to keep herself from falling over. I stared at her thoroughly and sighed.

"Allison? Are you drunk?" She giggled slightly and cocked her head. My temper flared, "You are so friggin' retarded, Oh my god! What the hell was I thinking?" I sighed and became frustrated but managed to quickly calm myself down. "I just thought that of all people you would not get drunk Al, stop the car." I said calmly.

"Cat, what was that boy's name that I was dancing with," She giggled and slurred a little, then turned to look at me.

" Keep your eyes on the road! I don't know who he was Allison, but someone must have drugged you. We'll worry about everything later just stop the car right now!" I said more firmly.

"Cat, I'm so sorry--" her eyes closed slowly as the air seemed to be knocked out of her lungs. Her head hit the steering wheel with great force.

" Oh my god! Allison, watch-"

The car skidded off the road and began to flip over. My life flashed before me as I thought that this was the absolute end. I thought how fast nineteen years went for me. I looked at the already unconscious Allison and closed my eyes waiting for the impact and the engulfing of flames, instead I felt nothing and darkness consumed my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(in a world of Naruto)03/11/2009 14:24:00

"Who are you?" was the next thing I heard.

I struggled to open my eyes and couldn't believe the sight before me that bought back childhood memories of loitering in front of the television with a seemingly infinite number of goodies spread across the living room floor.

"Hey, did you hear me? Who are you?"

"Sasuke?" I whispered, amazed. Tears began to form in my eyes as I stared up at him. I brushed them away and cleared my throat.

His forehead crinkled and he took a step back. "Tell me who you are and I might decide to not kill you!" He hissed.

I tried to stand up but a pain shot through my legs and I fell to the ground again.

He looked at me strangely. "Well?"

"Well freakin' what?" I yelled. Stay calm cat. All I had to do was calm myself and I would regain control of this awkward situation. Right. Easier said than done.

"Who are you?" He persisted, even after I had shown my vulnerability to badgering questions and the fight I had to put up to keep myself in one sane, orderly, and most importantly safe place.

"I can't get up and you worry about my goddamn name?" I whisper through clenched teeth. Well, I was certainly trying.

He looked at me hard with his dark eyes. "What happened to you?"

"No comment…" I felt the urge to move when I remembered, "Allison!" A multitude of questions followed her name, which, after the questions were curtly assembled in an orderly fashion within the confines of my mind, a flurry of emotions hungered, to release from me. Where was she? How did she disappear? And most importantly, why were we bought here?

"Who?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"She's my best friend. She and I were in an accident and…we were separated I guess. I don't know where she's at." I mumbled, trying so hard to cover my quivering lip "I don't even know if she's still alive." Don't you dare shed a tear in front of him Cat. "Ok." I promised myself quietly, I would not cry now.

Sasuke stared at me for a while and then decided to let the identity part go. "Well, what does your friend look like?"

I narrowed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling. I tried so hard to concentrate, to picture her face but it was as if something that was always there engraved within my mind was temporarily erased. All of a sudden, I couldn't remember anything about her at that moment. The harder I tried to remember, the more the memories slipped away from me. I started to cough uncontrollably, it felt as if my lungs were on fire, and it became hard to keep my eyes open.

Sasuke picked me up and started to run. "You have to stay awake okay?"

I grab onto his shirt. "Put me down." Just what did he think he was doing?

Sasuke sighed. "What is wrong with you? I'm saving your life, not mines."

I became overwhelmingly angry, like usual, and it felt like for one split second someone, something, was controlling me. I took a deep breath and finally I was able to gain control over myself once again. I had to try harder. I couldn't let anger rule my life.

His eyes bore into me like dark knives, waiting to plunge deep within my chest and rip my beating heart out. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?"

The anger came back and I cringed with pain as I fought myself to let it go. I had to calm down, to relax.

Sasuke seemed amused as he smiled slightly. "You're quite an enigma aren't you?" He looked at me somewhat affectionately. "Well, don't worry. I'm not going to have you die when you obviously show so much promise. Now breathe in the air and think about life because it's going to be a long time before yours is over Cat."

My eyes widen. "How do you know my name?"

"That's not important but think of it like this, I could ask you the same thing." He winked.

"Where are we going? And why are you being so nice to me?" I mumbled, almost as if I were speaking to myself.

"The hospital." He looked at me and ignored the second question. "You say you're not from around here?" He continued.

"…No…I'm not…." I wish he would just leave me be and stay quiet like most people would expect him to do.

"Well, that would explain why…" His eyes flashed in a different direction and then he dropped the conversation altogether. It only slightly helped to keep me awake but mostly it gave me even more of a reason to close my eyes and end this torment once and for all.

I cough again and rolled my eyes. I might as well contribute to the conversation, even if it was only a little. " My mother is Asian and African American, my father is Hispanic and African American. My grandfather, I don't know much about him, but he was a chef. My mom is a genius. Well, not the kind that knows everything but the kind that can memorize anything that she pleased and could recite it back to you, 10 years from now. My dad's a comedian and he gets on my mom's nerves a lot but they are still madly in love, you can see it in their eyes.

My little bro, he's 14, his name is Emmett, he can't keep the girls away." I giggled at my little bro's success with the ladies. "But I can see why the girls love him. He's soft spoken with a silent power you can feel pulsating deep within him. And to tell the truth, he's one of the most gorgeous guy's I've ever seen in my life." I sighed now, I missed Emmett coming to me for advice about his certain girl of the week every night after dinner. I tried to shake the memory away, and after a few seconds to my surprise it worked. "By the way, what were you going to say earlier?"

He shrugged and smiled again slightly. Had he always had this much smiles in him?

"… You're pathetic at being mysterious." I laughed, trying to see if I could agitate him, even just a little.

Sasuke looked up and stared at me, a stare that made me want to touch his face and press my lips softly against his. "Well you're pretty pathetic yourself… and we're here." He said, running into the hospital.

"Sasuke?" I whispered his name.

"Yes Cat?" He answered me the way a father would answer his over curious daughter.

I shook my head and reached out to touch his face but it fell limp beside my body midway as I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"…And she's not from any known village?"

"That's what she stated."

I heard the rushed pitter-patter of footsteps running over to me, they seemed frantic almost.

"You're awake. That's good. We were starting to get a little worried about you. As we speak, we're having a living space and everything else set up for you. And, we think we have found your friend, Allison." A blond boy whispered to me softly and stared at me with his stunning blue eyes.

I nodded, it was all I could do. "N…Naruto?" Where were they coming from? Why were they suddenly real? Was I hallucinating? This was a dream, that's all. I pulled my arm from under the sheets and gave myself a pinch. _Wake up now Cat. _I was still there, I wasn't dreaming. I was really here, in Khonoha. But how?

"Shh Cat. " He smiled down on me now and stroked my brunette bangs. "Everything will be just fine."

I thought to myself, _No everything will not be fine. For all I know, I'm going crazy._

Again I nodded. "Naruto... why am I here?" I suddenly remembered her again, where was Allison? "I feel so goddamn confused." I confessed.

He looked at me sympathetically "…Do you have a last name Cat?" He whispered, still stroking my hair softly. The feeling of his hands going in smooth motions was entrancing.

I raked my brain and, after awhile of pondering, I finally came to an answer. "No…Not that I remember right now." I look over at the dull hospital wall and I manage to produce a fake smile. "But hey, at least I'm alive, right? And I couldn't remember anything about Allison for a few moments so, I'm sure I'll remember again, hopefully."

Naruto pulled out a picture. "Can you remember if this is your friend or not?"

I squinted at the picture, this looked nothing like her. Her skin was too pale, her eyes not lively at all. This was the complete opposite of Allison.

Before I could answer a girl with navy bleu hair and pale eyes gracefully entered the room without the slightest of sound coming from her.

Suddenly I began to speak. It was as if she were a stimulus that seemed to jog my memory a bit more. "The night of the party she was dancing with this boy. I remember she seemed slow and lethargic. I hadn't noticed that though, until she got in the car and began to drive. That's when it happened." I whisper and look at the girl. What did she have in her that made me remember this significant detail?

Seeing the look in my eyes, the way I stared at her, he questioned me more. "Cat does Hinata remind you of Allison?"

I look away to think some more, to try to remember more. "…No...she just sort of jogged my memory I guess."

Hinata who seemed less timid and shy in person walked over to me and stared into my eyes. "Well you never know huh?" She said looking at Naruto and then at me as if she knew something that I didn't.

He blinked and looked at me strangely as well. "Cat, there's something in you…something powerful" He whispered to me, his face close to mines, his sweet scent invading my nostrils.

"W…What?" I stammered and tried to stay focus, even while the gorgeous blond lingered dangerously near my lips with an omniscient smirk on his face. " I…I think of all of you and recognize so much power within your eyes, and me, I'm just ordinary and powerless. I wish my life were anything but sane, but hell, this is a good start…"

Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded "…I see it too…" she whispered.

I looked at the ceiling and rolled my eyes. "Well keep seeing things Hinata." I remarked crossly. For some reason, I was beginning to build up a secret loathing of her presence.

"Pathetic." I heard Sasuke say.

"So I've heard." I turn to look at him in the doorway and smile slightly at him. I wanted him to carry me away from all of this nonsense talk. I wanted to reach out my arms and have him hold me close. _I've missed you_, I wanted to whisper in his ear. The urge's made me moan in pain slightly which sent a scared and confused look across my face. They all looked at me with concern.

"Sasuke take it easy. She's special, I can tell." Naruto said, raising his voice, only slightly to get every ones attention.

"Yeah, she is. And yet, she has no intentions of taking the time and unlocking her gift." Sasuke mumbled, his voice full of disappointment.

"What gift...?" I pleaded to know. "I have no gift, unfortunately…and even if I did, how would you know that I was special anyway….how could you tell?" I sighed sharply, quickly reminding myself of Shikamaru, the laziest ninja in the world. "I've never been much my life anyway, just a simple school girl with simple friends, nothing out of the ordinary. I worked hard to get what I have now, I've loved, and I've even sacrificed…and I'm afraid that that's all to me, really. I'm no savior and no guardian angel…although I might've fallen through the sky…I really am nothing but a burden, another useless non-talented, uncoordinated-"

"STOP!!!" An angry, breathless Uchiha screamed. "Sakura…" his eyes widened, pleading with guilt, yet he continued. "Cat…we all have a gift! Why do you think you're here right now? You think it was by chance that you just happened to be rescued from death...you think you'd be here if we wanted…." His voice trailed off and slowly lowered his eyelids to the ground.

"S…Sakura?" I sit up and stare at them suspiciously. Then I narrow my eyes and make my way over to the window, the rays of sun illuminating my face. " Call me crazy, but do I remind you anything of Sakura?" I hesitated but then turned to face them bravely. "H…Has this conversation happened before?"

The room was quiet and still as the intensity escalated. I wanted the satisfaction of doubling over and fainting, just so the yelling and questions could cease, if only for a moment.

After awhile of blankly staring at each other and offering no words whatsoever, I figured an explanation was going to be needed soon.

Meanwhile, as they all decided to go mute it gave me further time to think. That's when I realized; "You are hiding something…all of you."

They look at me as if they had no way in hell of knowing what I was talking about.

"I don't know why I'm here, I don't know why I'm not in a casket or a REAL hospital with my body bruised, bandaged up, BURNED beyond recognition…" I clenched my fist. " Stop acting like you don't know that this is…unnatural. Who am I, just some random girl from another dimension? And that's _okay_ to you?…someone whose…some one…." I squeezed my eyes shut, "I'm….I'm supposed to be… dead!" I struggled to push out the ending word but when I did I screamed it with such force my own heart jumped with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sighed and clears his throat as if he had finally found the solution to a problem.

I turn and walk slowly to him. "Please….d..do you know why I'm here?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

I approached him and stared for a while. I couldn't help myself, I felt disgusted with him, disgusted with the world. My words rushed out, frantically, pleading… "Because of you she died alone! I could have been there with her. You could have at least spared her life and let me die! I mean, why the hell am I so important? I'm just an ordinary person, living an ordinary life, trying to do the best that I can. All my life I've strived to be the best that I can be but that's it!" I soften my tone and yet again I wanted to cry but I didn't, the anger just took over. "I'm just another dreamer." I looked at the ground and at my bare ordinary feet, I was too simple for this complex world, wherever it may lay in this universe. I did not belong here.

After looking at the ground for sometime, then casually raising his eyes to me, Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. "In all your years of life, haven't you ever recognized that that is what makes you so different? That is the grace and humility of you, thus that is why you were blessed with such a gift…Neko." His words came soft and slow, and the word Neko rested on his lips. He shook his head and left mumbling something about hospital drama, the others following him, all except for Naruto.

I sat back down on the bed and rubbed my temples. It was just Naruto and I now left in the room. He closed the door and pulled up a chair beside me. "Cat…"

I sighed with great frustration and remarked frantically. "You might as well call me Neko because apparently I'm staying."

"Did you understand what Sasuke said? He meant that--"

I sigh again, this time loudly to rudely disrupt him on purpose. "I may have anger problems but I'm not autistic okay? I know what he meant." I swallowed hard and tried to get the next words out of my mouth, they were hard and they would sting me to say…"C…Can you please leave now, I really don't want to talk to you." Truthfully I needed him now, but instead, because of my fear I tried to push him away, so that I could suffer alone. But truthfully, I wanted his warmth all for myself. I was being selfish but I didn't care.

Naruto seemed to be holding back sadness and I had this odd urge to touch his cheek and feel the warmth rush to it. "She's not dead." He whispered and when he realized he had my attention he continued, slowly at first. " I want you to be happy. I promise, when this is all figured out tomorrow, I'll bring you to see her. Right now, she's probably sound asleep so please Cat, you **must** cooperate."

After another awkward silence I look at him and decide to be on my best behavior. "I trust you with all my heart. I trust all of you. It's just," the tears try to come again but I manage to push them back down. "When you are away from someone who's always been there by your side, its like you're missing something, like you're missing you're heart." I closed my eyes tightly to further push them back. _Stay down tears, don't let me loose it, not here, not now._

He seemed to be searching for something on my face and finally he caught my gaze in his liquid blue eyes and smiled. "Are you afraid to cry?"

I look away quickly. "No I just think that when there is no need to cry, why should you?"

Naruto nodded. "I guess I should take you to the apartment we set up, huh?"

"I hate hospitals." I whisper to myself remembering those terrible forced visits to see my grandmother before she died six years ago.

"All the more reason to leave." He whispered looking at the walls probably thinking about sending me home immediately, about how I was ruining his life in Khonoha. I didn't care, I just wanted my mommy, and my daddy, and my little bro, and Ali. I wanted my family, but I couldn't have them right now. Besides, they didn't deserve a crazy daughter.

I shrug away the pain and he hands me my clothes. He leaves the room as I slowly put them on planning out my first week of life here, in Khonoha. When I'm done dressing, I follow him down the dirt-paved roads to my new domain.


	5. Chapter 5

"You live right next to me so if you ever need me for anything then feel free to ask." He smiled at me warmly and began to show me around the apartment.

During the tour, which I was hardly paying attention to at that moment, I whisper something, completely unaware that I was talking at all. "Are you planning on marrying Hinata?"

He looks at me as if he's dumb, as if _I'm_ crazy. I had anticipated this look from _someone_ but of all people and it wasn't even for the reason I had prepared for. "What?"

I shook my head fiercely to remind myself to keep my thoughts just thoughts next time and never actually verbalized words. "She seems like an awesome girlfriend to you but are you honestly considering the next step?" I rushed my words out hoping they were too fast for him to comprehend, but sadly they were not.

After a long pause he shrugs. "We're…. not together...we never were."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "What? I don't…I don't understand. The girl is madly in-love with you."

"Hmmm? She might be but, I'm just not interested right now….well at least, not in her." He whispered quickly glancing down at me and then straight ahead.

I rolled my eyes and contemplated on delivering a swift kick to his 'precious Jewels' but decide not to, remembering him being a ninja and all. Instead I grab his ear- often how I dealt with my little brother- and tightened my jaw a bit to show him that I meant business.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He manages to squeal through the sudden pain.

"She's a freakin' D cup, she can freakin' fight by your side during battle and kick some major ass, she's freakin' smart, and she's pretty! What the **HELL **is wrong with _**you**_?" I screamed. Why did I care about their relationship anyway?

"I dunno, I guess I'm looking for more than that!" he wails.

I raise my fist. "More?! Who can possible have _**more**_than that?"

"...Cat take it easy, we don't want anyone to get hurt…" he cried.

I look at him and we both begin to smile slightly. "As if **I** could ever hurt you…" I murmured and let loose of his ear. We look at each other for a while and I get uncomfortable so I start talking again. "Well, are you going to ask her out on a date?"

He shrugged again. "Should I?"

"I think you should." I whisper feeling a bit disappointed for some reason all of a sudden.

He nods as if considering it for a while then looks at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Okay, I will."

I give him two thumbs up and look around. After that, I stuff my hands in my pockets. My loft-apartment was pretty much everything I imagined my first apartment would be. Nice living room space, a queen-sized bed in a room big enough for a sleepover with twenty people… just perfect. "So, this is what it feels like to have freedom, huh?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess. I pretty much had somewhat of a less overprotective childhood and all, being that I no longer have my parents. But yeah, for you I guess this is freedom."

I look at him and pull him into a tight hug. "Thank-you so much Naruto. I will do my best to return the favor. _**I love you-**_"

I pulled away from him and stared at the ground.

"You _**love **_me?" He whispered.

I bit my lip. "Me…uh… no! Hinata does though so, yeah."

"Cat!" He demanded.

"It was a slip of the tongue, I say that to everyone…" I say crossing my arms and walking him to the door. Why was I suddenly having a problem keeping my thoughts from being verbalized?

"Cat…"

I interrupt him knowing what he was going to say and look him in the eyes. "Naruto, answer me this. If I did love you, what difference would it make? We all **KNOW** who you belong with."

Naruto shrugged. "Peoples' minds change, and life goes on despite the sudden heart break of one of its inhabitants. The world doesn't stop for anyone."

Well I wasn't going to be the cause of Hinata's heartbreak, not when she deserved him so much more than any other girl did.

I smirked. "Oh look, the door." I whispered drowning myself deeply within the river of his eyes. _He's so yummy Cat_, I heard the back of my mind say because no matter how hard I tried to push it away, tried to make it untrue, it was true. I wanted to taste… him. _Naruto._

I was sure he could see the longing in my eyes. But a different longing, not for him but for home. I wanted so much to be taken out of this mess and delivered home back where I belonged. I wanted out of this fantasy. Why couldn't I just wake up now?

Naruto and I had another awkward moment that seemed to heat up as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I push him away and point to the door. _Don't make him leave_. I had to, what I wanted, what I had never felt was love and I…I was looking for it in a fairy-tale. Sasuke was right, I _am_ pathetic. _Sasuke_. He flashed across my mind like a bolt of lightening. _You want him too, you know you do_. I had resented my self for this sick, yet shocking truth. _I love you both, one more than the other_. I wanted to cry. I was even more confused than before. I loved them both, one more than the other this was true. _But which one did I love the most?_ I took deep breaths to calm myself down which alarmed Naruto a bit but I managed to convince him I was fine. I plastered on my fake smile and looked at him while he spoke. How long had I been tuning him out?

"Cat… I…"

I push him out the door. "Naruto I…we… cant."

"What? Why?" He looked disappointed. It hurt to see him _hurt_.

I slam the door in his face and rub my temples. "Just because." I whispered and looked around the lifeless apartment. _What now Cat?_

"What to do?" I repeat to myself over and over, now pacing the bare wood paneled floor, my eyes began to get heavy.

* * *

'Knock knock'

Almost relieved to hear the sound of knocking, I run to the door and open it up. Much to my surprise, a blindfold was slapped on my eyes and I could feel myself being carried away. I didn't even bother to scream, which I guess surprised my kidnapper but mostly myself, as well.

About ten minutes later I was stood upright on my own two feet and the blindfold was removed. I wobbled a bit, almost as if an infant first learning to walk. Then I steadied myself and sighed.

"Sit."

I study the dark room only to see a lonely chair that looked worn from the years. For once I follow directions from a complete stranger without giving even the smallest complaint. I shrug and sit carefully on the frail-looking chair.

"Love…. is a funny thing isn't it? People swear it to be so good and yet it takes away so much from a person…. it lowers barriers…. not to mention the amount of distraction it can cause for a person."

I look around. I heard everything perfectly fine; a voice that seemed to creep off of my spine. But I saw nothing, no one.

"This is not a dream, Cat. You really are being kidnapped. You were not brought here by a coincidence and you will fulfill the prophecy."

I rolled my eyes and try to hide behind a tough exterior. "Prophecy?"

Orochimaru's face appeared. "Cat, I've been watching you. You've grown so nicely and now that you're old enough and the power within you is ripe enough to mold, all I need is your allegiance and together we can rule…everything." He smiled at me and his eyes lowered to my low cut shirt as he stared slightly at my breast. "Powerful and stunning," he smirked, "a dangerous beauty."

I almost leaped out my chair as he continued to stare. "Tell me why I'm here!" I demanded. Behind the wall I was trying to build, my heart raced and I tried to stop the shaking of my knees but I desperately needed answers.

He laughed maniacally and then returned back to his serious attitude. "How juvenile of you." He was staring indirectly this time, through the corner of his eyes.

The room grew silent to match hand in hand with the darkness.

"So…. this is my destiny?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

He looked dead in my eyes and didn't bother to answer.

I tried not to show fear or show that I was worried for my friends but it was apparent that I was scared. My expression faintly showed my fear, but my repetitious, nervous body movements revealed me like a book.

"Remember Cat, I will always find you…this is not a dream." He hissed.

* * *

"Cat…. wake up…. You're dreaming…. wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open as I felt Naruto shaking me in his strong arms. When I began to stir he held me close.

Kabuto smiled. "I take it by the look on your face, your plan worked perfectly?"

Orochimaru-Sama smirked and narrowed his eyes. "The message was delivered and so the prophecy shall be fulfilled, now all we must do is watch as it all comes into play."

"Cat, you scared me. I heard you scream and I came here immediately. I umm…. Sorta knocked down the door." He hugged me even more. "Are you okay? W…what did you dream about?"

I swallowed hard. "Nothing...Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"th…thank you." I whispered slowly. "… can I sleep in your house with you tonight I just…. cant stay in here alone…especially without a front door…. But there's something about this apartment that…." My voice trailed off, I knew damn well it had nothing to do with the apartment, and I looked him deeply in the eyes only to see him blushing.

"Sure Cat…of course…."

I hugged him tight. And all the while as he held me, all I could do was think over and over in my head: '_Naruto, Forgive me for what I may do…_'


	6. Chapter 6

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," he said flashing a smile.

I smiled back and began to wander around his house.

"Uh…. Cat…what are you doing?" He asked puzzled as he followed me around.

I shrugged my shoulders and quickly turned around to face him. "Nothing its just…well goodnight Naruto. Thanks for being so nice… goodnight." I stuttered, almost running into the bedroom.

I plopped on the edge of the bed and sighed. I thought about Allison and what she would be doing right now, where she was, and… I missed my family. I also thought about Orochimaru, he was right it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. Hours had passed and it wasn't until 4 in the morning that I began to think about actually getting to sleep. The gentle breeze seemed to summon me to the window and I opened it up just enough to fill the room with the vibrant dancing of stars.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I heard Naruto say from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Not really."

We both began to walk towards each other and after a while of staring in each other's eyes, we leaned in and the stars seemed to dance around us as our lips met. After about two glorious minutes of feeling his soft warm lips pressed firmly against mines, I began to get serious.

"Naruto…" I whispered looking in his eyes, studying his handsome features. "Naruto I do love you…I love you so much." My fingers traveled around his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him, no space between us "…Naruto, I want there to be…an us"

He smiled. "I...wouldn't want anything more Cat.." He claimed my lips and his tongue desperately fought mines for survival.

We made it onto the bed, him on top of me, both of us smiling and blushing. "I'm going to miss you..." I whispered.

"Well…no one said you have to leave" He whispered back.

I smirked and shook my head slightly. "Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"W…what ever happened to Sakura?"

He seemed to first respond with a hurt look, and a deadening in his lively eyes. "She and Ino went out a few nights ago and we haven't seen them since."

"How many nights ago?"

"The same night you came here. We think they were hurt and if they don't return soon, I'm gonna go look for them."

"W…were they by any chance at a party the last time you saw them…" I asked trying to keep the shock in my voice hidden.

"Please. Not now. Not ever. I don't want to talk about it." He whispered, trying to keep his sadness at a minimum.

I stroked his face and kissed him multiple times which seemed to brighten up his mood a great deal.

He caressed my face as I did so and I could see the hunger in his eyes. "It seems like you just came from no where. It happened just like you remember it. Sasuke found you bloody and bruised at the training grounds and bought you to the hospital. I didn't bring you here, Cat, I don't think anyone but Sasuke knows even part of the truth…deep down," Naruto paused, "deep down something is telling me that Orochimaru has everything to do with this and Sasuke is just playing his part. And if I'm right then we have to protect you as best as possible."

I stopped kissing him and breathed, trying to comprehend his actions. "So…why'd you act as if you bought me here? Why didn't you just say something?"

He ran his finger over the outline of my lips, "I didn't want you to freak out even more than you were before. Besides, I saw the way you looked at Sasuke. I knew you trusted him with all your heart. I wasn't going to destroy that by telling you something that only I truthfully feel. And I wasn't about to tell you that we don't know where you came from and how you're going to get back."

"But its true…I don't know how I got here and I don't know how I'm getting back. Though," I stare into Naruto's eyes, "I don't think I ever want to leave…I know I have a destiny here now." I look out the window again. "Will I see Allison today?"

"Yeah…" he whispered, beginning to climb off of me.

Pulling him back on top of me, I got the feeling that something was wrong but I tried to only think of good things instead of the negative things. "She is still alive…right, or did you lie about that too?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and dropped his eyes so they would not have to meet mines. "Barely." He whispered.

I tried so hard to keep my sadness from emerging but just thinking about my friend lying in a coffin because of someone's own selfish wants, and how it all could've been prevented made me want to break down crying. Still, I was thankful that Naruto cared enough to make such preparations, so that I could feel at home while he got to the bottom of what was going on. "What do you mean 'barely' Naruto?"

He sighed deeply and considered not telling me.

"I know what you're thinking." I whisper, it was obvious to tell what he was thinking. His twisted facial expression, his careful body language-almost as if it was planned out. I had seen these too many times before. When a person is unsure of how to tell you something, anything, that could easily break you. "So break me if you have to, just tell me the information that you have. I'll cope later."

"Cat…. it's better if I show you than tell you myself…I want you to see."

I shake my head. "Is it that bad?"

Naruto got up. " The sun is rising, we can see her now… but I guarantee you wont like…the way she…_is_."

I looked dead in his eyes then whispered. "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Naruto down the empty streets. It was brisk outside and the sun, as bright as it was, felt as if it could never warm my freezing soul.

"Here! Do you see where they've put her?" He yelled out of nowhere pointing to a huge stone building that looked like it belonged in a lonely city instead of the peaceful serenity of Khonoha, the outside gray with melancholy.

"What is it?" I whisper, he appeared beside me now, almost too swift to believe, even for a ninja.

"Look again." He murmured.

I looked around the building. Bars covered the windows and below the first row of windows sat a sign written in tainted black letters. It hurt my eyes to read this word as my mind tried to comprehend exactly where my friend was contained.

"Here." Was all Naruto whispered.

"…Naruto…"

"Yes, a mental asylum. Cat…. I want you to see the truth." He looked into my eyes and took my hands in his.

I jerked my hands away quickly before he could pull me into the asylum. "I don't want to go. I don't want to see her…anymore."

He turned towards me and stroked my cheek. "Whenever you're ready." He said as he lowered his hand and slowly started to walk away.

I stood for a while, in awe, starring at the eerie building. As painful as it was to admit, I wasn't strong enough to deal with the new situation surrounding Allison. Turning, I finally realized that Naruto was some feet away, and getting father with each second. "Where are you going Naruto?" I called, running to catch up with him.

"No where." He stopped and kissed me gently. "Promise me you wont get into trouble while I'm gone."

I smiled softly. "I wont promise you that until you tell me where you're going 'cause I'm coming with you."

He laughed gently.

"What? Is it bad that I come with you?" I whispered.

He laughed again and finally answered, "Yes."

"…. Why…"

He looked at me deeply and kissed me as if he would never see me again.

My hands traveled his upper body and as we both pulled away I bit my lip, still pondering his logic. "Why is it bad if I go with you?"

His cheeks burned bright red. "Because Cat." He sighed "Because, baby, you'll be too much of a distraction for me."

"But I…" I smiled and tried to hide my face buried in his strong chest for a while. "I want to help." A muffled whisper escaped from my lips.

"You really want to help me, Cat?" He sighed pulling me away from his chest so that he could look at me, smiling as he seemed to give in.

"Yes."

He rubbed his chin for a few seconds. "I want you to keep a very watchful eye on Sasuke for me while I'm gone, okay, can you do that?"

"Uchi….Uchiha…" My lips whispered his name slowly.

"No matter how grave the circumstances are, don't take your eyes off of him okay Cat? I believe in you baby."

"I'm not strong enough…" I whispered.

"Cat…"

I shrugged, accepting my challenge. "If you think I'm capable of not screwing up, keeping my eyes on Uchiha...then who am I to question your judgement?"

"It's harder than a lot of B ranked missions, keeping an eye on Sasuke that is. He moves around and sometimes he…"

I waited for him to finish his sentence but he never did. "He…what?"

"Concentration is all I can tell you, beautiful." Was all he said and then he kissed me and disappeared with the wind.

"Concentration?" I whispered to myself touching my lips, trying to savor the kiss. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I slowly walked back home when I recognized Hinata whispering something to her self as she stood in front of the Ramen shop.

I approached her and attempted to tap her shoulder. "Lovely to see you cat." She said in her whispery voice, without even turning around to see whom it was behind her.

"How'd you—"

"—Vibrations. We each carry out our own rhythmic vibrations and when our feet hit the earth, it creates a unique sound different from each individual, of course very sensitive to human ears, but with the proper concentration it can be heard." She said smiling.

I nodded, wondering if this is what Naruto meant by 'concentration' while pondering what I would say when she asked 'Where's Naruto?' it was a bad Idea trying to converse with her when he was gone like this out of nowhere. Would he want me to tell everyone where he went or was I supposed to remain quiet?

"Where's Naruto?" She asked quietly, in her whispery voice.

'Dammit!' "Umm…. Oh, he went somewhere and wouldn't tell me anything."

"Hmm…he probably didn't want you to follow so that you wont get hurt…. I hope he's okay…. maybe I should…"

I saw Sasuke out the corner of my eyes and began to speak quickly. "He said he wouldn't need any assistance but if a couple of hours pass and he's not back then I definitely think you should follow him but for now, maybe you should let him be alone for a while, though it's completely up to you, okay bye now."

I ran down the streets to follow Sasuke, but just like Naruto said, he disappeared instantly. There were only two ways he could've gone because if he jumped the building, I would've seen him immediately. "Left? Right? Come on Cat…" I whispered to myself. "I shouldn't have to guess," I sighed, "A ninja should just know…"

I looked more closely at my surroundings to see if I could find something, anything, to lead me in the right direction. Suddenly, I noticed a small piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. It had an address on it written in sloppy cursive and smudged pencil stains. I looked closer as my eyes widened, this wasn't just any address, this was Naruto's address.

At that point, my legs turned around and bolted me down the roads and to his house. They seemed to have a mind of their own, and finally they came to a stop. I carried myself up the front steps and turned the doorknob, expecting the door to be locked, but it was already open. I felt shivers run down my spine but finally I just burst through the door. All was silent and so I closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. I frantically searched through the utensil drawers to find what I was looking for and finally I did, a sharpened knife, just incase.


	8. Chapter 8

As I ascended the stairs knife in hand, I heard a faint humming sound and the sound of running water. I edged to the bathroom and turned the knob, then forcibly lunged myself forward into the bathroom, but I saw no one, just running water. I turned around as Sasuke pulled the knife out of my hand and tossed it somewhere beyond the extents of my peripheral vision, then backed me up against the steamy walls.

"What were you planning on doing with that knife Cat?" He whispered then licked his lips.

I pushed away but he just pressed his body closer to mines and much like Orochimaru, stared slightly at my breast. "Sasuke…you lied to me. You knew everything, you just were too much of Orochimaru's bitch to say anything…"

He looked into my eyes and backed his body away a bit, but not too much. He breathed sweet air into my face and kissed my lips. "Cat…" He called my name with pure lust. " I'm the good guy, you feisty kitty."

"Sasuke, stop!" I pushed him away again but he came back heavier, this time grabbing and groping on me. I needed answers, and I knew denying him would only make him more aggressive. Finally I gave into his demands and closed my eyes, letting him kiss me. It lasted a few minutes and finally he pulled away from my lips for air as he brushed the back of his hand smoothly against my cheek.

He stared at me for a while and whispered something but the words seemed to come and go like passing wind as I tried to push back the tears from what I just did…..I had cheated, on Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as if he could read my mind. "But..you're mine now, beautiful."

My eyes filled with tears that seemed to run lividly down my cheeks. "Get off of me you bastard!" I closed my eyes and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Naruto!"

Again Sasuke smirked and seemed to laugh deeply and darkly. "He cant save you now Neko-Chan."

"Sasuke…" a voice roared.

I jerked my head up and took in the sight of Naruto. "Naruto," I whispered as my tears flooded my eyes. I reached up like an infant to grab hold of him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto roared again, even angrier than the first time. "You are not welcomed here, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked and his eyes switched from Naruto to a now half naked, shaken up, me. It almost seemed as if he were contemplating the chances of stealing me without Naruto being able to catch up to him but immediately decided to drop the idea. He smirked again, leaped up and begin to glide to the door, in his delicate manor. "Pardon me...Hokage-Sama," he smirked. And with that he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto gritted his teeth and disappeared for a second along with Sasuke. I shivered and tried to get myself together but the tears kept flowing. I was half a minute away from being raped by the man I trusted first. I shivered harder and no matter how many covers I seemed to wrap myself in, the coldness continued to creep into an unimaginable part of my being.

"Cat.." Naruto whispered a second later and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I left you… this is my fault, are you okay?"

I cuddled into his arms and kissed him repeatedly. "I love you so much," I whispered repeatedly. Naruto blushed at each kiss, put his hand on my tummy and pulled me in closer to him.

"I love you too Cat," he whispered and started to wipe away my tears.

After a while, we were silent and unmoving. I held onto him like a lost puppy and he never complained once.

"You should get some sleep,'' he whispered softly in my ear.

At first I protested a bit but then he reassured me that he'd be there throughout the night, holding me. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, not expecting to drift away as quickly as I did, but it had been a long night.

When the sun shined brightly in my face I knew that I was safe momentarily but that it wasn't over and that everything had just begun. Naruto was fast asleep, still holding me close to him. I kissed him until his eyes fluttered open.

"Babe.." I whispered to him for the first time, which seemed to wake him up.

"Y…yes beautiful?" He stuttered slightly, still taken back from being called 'babe'.

"Thank You…for saving me," I whispered.

Naruto's eyes smiled and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

I continued.. "why didn't you tell me that you were Hokage, Naruto. I'm so proud of you," my eyes filled with tears unexpectedly.

Naruto rushed to wipe away my tears and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't think it'd matter if I was Hokage or just a plain Chunnin. I didn't think you were that interested to be honest."

"Well…I have to be…interested, I mean." I paused. " If I ever plan on being of use here I have to learn how to be a great ninja, like you. You wont always be here to save me every time someone or something threatens my life. I have to be able to handle everything that comes my way. I have to be a strong, capable, ninja."

Naruto stared at me with admiration. After a few moments he said quietly, "I'll teach you everything I know, Cat, starting with the basics. You will be better than me…"

"I'm ready…" I whispered and climbed on top of him. "For everything you want to show me, I'm ready."

Naruto stared up in my eyes and ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed my lips as if he was taking a nice long drink of me. As if I were the air keeping him alive. In that split second of time, I felt like the most important individual in all of existence.

Our lips separated and I begin to unzip and unbutton his torso so that his chest was completely exposed. He did the same and after we were completely naked we admired each others' bodies for a long while. At first he kissed down my neck and never took his eyes off of mines. Shortly after he had rolled me on my back and began to finger me ever so gently. I slightly groaned in pain and in pleasure.

"Is this your first time?" He whispered in my ear.

All I could do was nod. Naruto chuckled softly in my ear, "mines too".

He continued to finger me until I was completely gasping his name. Slowly he slid into me until he felt my walls tightly around his length. He paused as we got slightly acquainted with the new feeling and then pushed deeper until he broke through my entire hymen. I yelped in pain and tears escaped quickly down the side of my face.

We lay there for a while until we had gotten completely used to being entwined. Then slowly he started to thrust into me. I bit my lip as he gradually picked up speed. I dug my nails into his back and he licked his lips in pleasure and threw his head back, moaning my name. I pushed him farther in me, as far as he would go, and commanded him to go faster. He obeyed and in absolutely no time we were in ecstasy.

He dropped his head and placed his forehead on mines still thrusting with all his might. "I love you so much," he kept moaning in my ear. I ran my fingers down his cheek and bit my lip. His abs rubbed against my tummy and his chest against mines. He cupped my chin and breathed hot air into my mouth as I ran my fingers through his now sweaty blonde hair.

We had been at it for a while when finally I felt something gather in my tummy, causing me to arch my back. Naruto could feel we were both coming to an orgasm so he grabbed my hips and thrusted as hard as possible. I moaned with extreme pleasure and released all on his manhood. He pulled out of me and with tiny moans did the same on my tummy.

Exasperated we collapsed on the bed next to each other, his fingers still entwined in mines. He shifted his brilliant blue eyes to mine and held me close.

"You realize of course," he started, "that I can never let you go now…"

I starred up back into his eyes and shivered with excitement. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Silly Cat," he whispered and kissed the tip of my nose, "I want you forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Minutes later we heard a knock on the front door. Naruto threw on his boxers and closed the bedroom door behind him while I was getting dressed.

Shikamaru waited patiently outside the door until Naruto welcomed him.

"Sup?" Naruto greeted him.

"We were gonna start the new girls' training today but she's not home and her front door is missing." Shikamaru yawned. "I took the liberty of getting Konohamaru to fix it though."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea…she's here."

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows and then realized what Naruto was explaining. His eyes flicked back and forth at the surroundings behind Naruto. " She spent the night?" Shika smirked.

Naruto blushed a deeper red and nodded.

"Did you-"

"Shika!!!" I gasped and hung around his neck tightly. "You're even cuter in person." I starred back and forth at the blushing Naruto and the now blushing Shikamaru and suddenly felt like I had done something rude. "I..I'm so sorry did I do something wrong?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat and stared at me. "Cat."

I looked down and realized that I was wearing my name plated necklace. "So..that's how everyone's been knowing my name…" I murmured to myself.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "I know you're pretty busy for the afternoon so I'll be taking her now. We'll be at the training grounds for most of the day so if you need to, feel free to stop by." Shika paused and turned to me. "Is that what you're wearing?" He said flatly.

I looked down at my black underwear shorts and the black half shirt I had on and blushed.

"Good." Shikamaru said surprisingly. "We don't want anything to prohibit you from movement. That's why our outfits are often scarce. You're fine." He handed me a headband and some open toed sandals that I swiftly slid into. I pushed my bangs back and slapped on my headband. My long hair blew around slightly in the passing wind.

Shikamaru smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

I gave Naruto a kiss on the lips and starred in his eyes. "Remember, I'm training so that I can be Hokage-runner up." I smiled.

Naruto kissed me again and smiled as well. "Honestly, I have no doubt that you're more powerful than anyone I've ever met."

With that I turned away and left with Shika. We walked in silence for a while until I locked arms with him and grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you as warmly as I should have," Shika started. "But this is serious business Cat. We can't have you walking around without knowing how to defend yourself. Especially since," Shikamaru paused and smiled, "you're the most important thing to our leader now."

I blushed and starred at the ground. "You're going to be my big brother."

Shikamaru laughed. "Why do you say that. I'm not that much older than you. I turn 20 on September 22nd. I suspect you're about 18, 19…am I right?"

I chuckled.

"what?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Naruto isn't…a pedophile is he?"

I laughed harder. "It seems like we're more of brother and sister than you thought, Shika."

"Neh?"

"My birthday is September 22nd and I turn 20 too." I grinned.

Shika laughed softly. "what time were you born?"

"6:32 am exactly."

Shikamaru stopped and turned toward me slowly. "So was I." He said simply.

We stood there silently for a while and finally I started. "So…we're twins!" I giggled.

Shikamaru shook his head. "..twins," He blushed.

I grabbed his hand and we continued walking towards the training grounds. "Shika- san. Why are we going to the training grounds?"

Shikamaru waited a while and then answered. "You have a power in you that we think Orochimaru wants. We can't let him have you, not without a fight. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sai, and I are going to make you the best ninja that we can. I know you're capable of achieving everything Cat. I know nothing can stand in your way once you know how to wield that power of yours."

I was quiet for a moment. "I…don't know what to do. I don't know how to summon it."

"That's what I'm here for." He said simply.

I was silent again. "What…if I mess up?" I said finally.

Shikamaru squeezed my hand gently and smirked. "You're a Nara now Cat. We're lazy, we're irritable, we don't get a long with annoying people too tough, and we don't say half the brilliant shit that crosses our mind, like we should. But despite all of that, Cat, we pull it all together at the end."

I smiled now with a new found courage within me as we came to a stop. I knew I had a destiny, not the one Orochimaru set aside for me but a different one, opposite of his evil wishes. It'd be hard to beat him, to become as strong as my brother, my boyfriend, and the others, but I could do it. I had to.

"Cat?" Shika called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You ready?" He asked, concerned.

I smirked slightly, yanked my head band tighter and grabbed a kunai from his hand. "よすく！"


End file.
